Batman Begins in Shadow Style
Batman Begins is a 2005 superhero film based on the fictional DC Comics character Batman, directed by Christopher Nolan. It starts with Shadow the Hedgehog as Shadow Wayne/Batman along with Sonic the Hedgehog as Sonic Gordon, Tails as Tails Fox, Molly as Molly Dawes, Espio the Chameleon as Espio Pennyworth and Dark Sonic as Dr. Dark Crane /Scarecrow. This film tells the origin story of the character from Bruce Wayne's initial fear of bats, the death of his parents, his journey to become Batman and his fight against Ra's al Ghul's plot to destroy Sonic City. Plot As a child, Shadow Wayne falls into a well, where he was attacked by a swarm of bats; he develops a fear of bats as a result. Not long after this, as his parents are leaving an opera house he witnesses them murdered by mugger Blackstar Chill, leaving Shadow to be raised by the family's butler, Espio Pennyworth. 14 years later, Chill is granted parole in exchange for testifying against Sonic City crime boss Carmine Falcone. Shadow goes to the trial, intending to kill Chill, but one of Falcone's assassins does so first. Shadow's childhood friend name Molly Dawes scolds him for attempting to take the law into his own hands and tells him his father would be ashamed of him. Shadow later confronts Falcone who tells him that real power comes from being feared. Shadow decides to travel and learn about the criminal before becoming a criminal himself. In a Bhutanese prison, Henri Ducard offers to train him in the arts of stealth and fear as a member of the League of Shadows, led by Ra's al Ghul. After completing his training, Shadow learns the League's true intention is to destroy Sonic City, which it views as corrupt beyond saving. Shadow refuses to join them and burns down the League's temple. Ra was killed by falling debris while Shadow saves an unconscious Ducard, leaving him with the local villagers. Soon afterward, Shadow returns to Sonic City. Publicly posing as a spoiled playboy, he takes an interest in his family's company, Wayne Enterprises which is now run by the unscrupulous William Earle. Shadow meets Wayne Enterprises's top scientist name Tails Fox who shows him various prototype technologies, including the Tumbler (a heavily armored car) and a protective bodysuit. Taking these, Shadow finds an entrance to the cave under his well, confronts his fear of bats and creates a workshop, taking up the identity of "Batman". As Batman, he intercepts a drug shipment and provides Molly with evidence to indict Falcone, empowering the honest Sgt. Sonic Gordon and the Gotham police to arrest the previously untouchable criminal. Meanwhile, a prototype Microwave Emitter was stolen from a Wayne Enterprises cargo ship. Back in Gotham, Falcone and his henchmen are declared mentally unfit for trial and transferred to Arkham Asylum by the corrupt Dr. Dark Crane, who had been using Falcone to import a drug that causes terrifying hallucinations. Crane exposes Falcone to the toxin while wearing a burlap mask, driving Falcone insane with fear of the "Scarecrow". While investigating Crane, Batman is also exposed to the drug, but is rescued in time by Espio and given an antidote by Fox. Molly goes to Arkham where Crane reveals that he has been dumping the toxin into Gotham's water supply before dosing her with it. She was rescued by Batman who exposes Crane to the toxin and interrogates him. Crane reveals that he was working for Ra's al Ghul, but Batman refuses to believe him. Batman escapes with Molly in the Tumbler, inoculating her and giving her two vials of the antidote, one for Gordon and one for mass production. Meanwhile, Gordon finds out that the compound has been laced into the entire city's water supply, but can only cause harm if inhaled. At his birthday celebration at Wayne Manor, Shadow was confronted by Ducard, who reveals himself to be the real Ra's al Ghul. Feigning drunkenness, Shadow kicks his guests out, so they'll be safe, leaving him alone with Ra's and his men. Ra's reveals the League's plan to destroy Sonic City: having stolen the Microwave Emitter and conspired with Crane. They intend to vaporize the city's toxin-riddled water supply, making it airborne and creating mass hysteria and violence. The League sets fire to the mansion and Shadow was trapped inside, but Espio saves him at the last minute. As the League begins unleashing the toxin, Batman rescues Molly from a drug-induced mob and reveals his true identity to her. He entrusts Gordon with the Tumbler and pursues Ra's who's using the train system to deliver the weapon throughout the city. Batman confronts Ra's on the train and escapes just as Gordon uses the Tumbler to destroy the elevated tracks, leaving Ra's to die in the ensuing crash. Batman becomes a public hero, but loses Molly who can't bring herself to love Shadow and Batman. So, they made a promise that one day, Sonic City don't need Batman anymore, they'll be together forever. Shadow buys a controlling stake in the now publicly traded Wayne Enterprises, fires Earle and replaces him with Fox. Gordon is promoted to Lieutenant, showing Batman the Bat-Signal and mentions a criminal who leaves The Joker (Dark Oak) playing cards at crime scenes. Batman promises to investigate, and disappears into the night. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Shadow Wayne/Batman who's a billionaire industrialist whose parents were killed by a mugger when he was eight years old. Traveling the world for several years to seek the means to fight injustice, he returns to Sonic City. At night, Shadow becomes Batman, Sonic City's vigilante protector|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Espio smiled.jpg|Espio as Espio Pennyworth, the trusted butler to Shadow Wayne's parents who continues his loyal service to their son after their deaths. He was Shadow's closest confidant|link=Espio the Chameleon Molly 6.jpg|Molly as Molly Dawes, Shadow's childhood friend and love interest who serves as Sonic City's assistant district attorney, fighting against the corruption in the city|link=Molly Sonic run happily.jpg|Sonic as Sonic Gordon, one of the few uncorrupted Sonic City police officers. He was the officer on duty the night of the murder of Bruce Wayne's parents. In this way, he shares a special bond with the adult Bruce and thus with Batman|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Dark Sonic.jpeg|Dark Sonic as Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, a corrupt psychopharmacologist who works as Chief Administrator of Arkham Asylum and has developed fear-inducing toxins from a flower that grows in Ra's al Ghul's sanctuary. He takes on the persona of the Scarecrow to use during his experiments, in which he uses his patients as human guinea pigs for his toxins. Using Carmine Falcone, Crane works with Ra's al Ghul to smuggle the drugs into Gotham|link=Dark Sonic Tails was holding a ring while flying.jpg|Tails as Tails Fox, a high-ranking Wayne Enterprises employee who was demoted to working in the company's Applied Science Division, where he conducts advanced studies in biochemistry and mechanical engineering. Fox supplies Shadow with much of the gear necessary to carry out Batman's mission and is promoted to CEO when Shadow takes control of the company by the end of the film|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Silver and Blaze.jpg|Silver and Blaze as Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce's parents who was murdered by Joe Chill. Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as Joe Chill who kill Bruce's parents|link=Blackheart Black Narcissus.jpg|Black Narcissus as Carmine Falcone, the most powerful Mafia boss in Gotham. He had shared a prison cell with Joe Chill after Chill murdered Wayne's parents. He had Chill murdered when he decided to testify against Falcone. He goes into business with Dr. Jonathan Crane and Ra's al Ghul by smuggling in Crane's fear toxins through his drug shipments over the course of several months so that they can be mixed in with the city's water supply.|link=Black Narcissus Red.jpg|Red as Henri Ducard/Ra's al Ghul, a mysterious man who trains Shadow in the martial arts. Initially posing as a subservient member of the League of Shadows, an organization led by Ra's al Ghul, it is later revealed that he is Ra's al Ghul himself who used the name "Ducard" as a pseudonym to hide his true identity.|link=Red Pine Pale Bay Leaf.jpg|Pale Bay Leaf as William Earle|link=Pale Bay Leaf Shadow as a kid.jpg|Young Shadow as Young Shadow Wayne|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Molly the Hedgehog.jpg|Young Molly as Young Molly Dawes|link=Molly Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies